Heero loses his mind!
by wingtaichi
Summary: Heero loses his mind!


Heero loses his mind!  
  
By wingtaichi  
  
Rated G  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just expressing myself on Gundam Wing  
  
through my fics. It's not like I'm getting paid for this or anything.  
  
  
  
I begins at basketball court. Well Heero was watching Duo and Trowa playing basketball, he wasn't paying enough attention to the game and the ball came flying around the corner and  
  
hit Heero in the head knocking him unconsious. Of course being a good friend Duo ran over to  
  
Heero making sure he was all right. A few minutes later Heero was finally awake.  
  
Duo: Hey Heero you o.k?  
  
Heero: Uhh.. Ya I think so.  
  
Heero looked down at his clothes and freaked.  
  
Heero: What in the world am I wearing??  
  
Duo: The same thing you always wear. why? ?_?  
  
Heero: Oh my god! I look like a dork!  
  
And with that Heero ran off to the mall Duo close behind wondering what Heero's problem was.  
  
Unfortunately Heero was alot faster then Duo and Heero totally lost Duo. Duo searched all of Heero's favorite store but couldn't find Heero anywhere. Two hours later Duo finally found Heero. Well what was left of Heero. Heero came out of a really popular sports store with his hair spiked up and the tips of his hair blonde. He was wearing a black  
  
No Fear t-shirt, leather jacket, black cargo pants, wearing shades,  
  
and carrying a basketball under his arm.  
  
Duo: HEERO?? What are you wearing??  
  
Heero: Yo Duo! Wuzzup? Wanna go play basketball? Wearin' nice clothes ah?  
  
Duo just about fainted on the spot.  
  
Duo: Heero what about your gun?  
  
Heero: guns are for geeks I'm cool and a babe magnet!!  
  
Duo: Babe magnet?  
  
Heero: Yup! Was asked out by 10 different girls t'day!  
  
Duo: *faints*  
  
Heero: Whats his prob?? *shrug* Oh well I'll just be going.*walks outta the mall and wanders  
  
back to the basketball court*  
  
At the basketball court.  
  
Trowa: HEERO?? O_O  
  
Heero:Umm.. Hey Trowa? Whats your problem? .~_.~  
  
Trowa: What hapened to your outfit?  
  
Heero: You mean I finally woke up and smelled the coffee? I'm no longer a dork!  
  
I got asked out by ten girls!!  
  
Trowa: Ten?? *faints on the spot*  
  
Heero: *getting angry* Not again!! Stupid dweebos! *walks away angrily* I'm going to the park!  
  
At the park  
  
Heero walks in and sits on a bench.  
  
Heero: I can't believe how weird the guys are acting today, you'd think I'd completly changed  
  
my looks or somethin'!  
  
Relena walks up to him and sits down next to him.  
  
Relena: Hey Heero! Love the new look.  
  
Heero*looks at her* Hey Relena! Wow! You look hot tonight!  
  
Relena: *mouth drops open* You mean you actually noticed me? Wheres your gun?  
  
Heero: A gun? Thats for dorks! Why would I have one of those?  
  
Relena: Well you do carry it around with you everywhere...  
  
Heero: I did? Oh that was the old days baby!  
  
Relena: Whats gotten in to you Heero? And the old days? You had your gun yesterday!  
  
Heero: Whats gotten into me? Nothing at all! I just woke up!  
  
Relena: *giggles* Well o.k but I better get going.  
  
Heero: Well see ya around babe! Catch'ya later! ^_~  
  
Relena: *blush* I sure hope so! *giggles and runs away*  
  
Heero: *smirks and starts walking home*  
  
Hilde: *runs up to Heero* Hey Heero!Umm...What happened to you? O.O-  
  
Heero:Grrr.. WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT? NOTHING! You dweebo!  
  
Hilde: Umm.. sorry. DWEEBO??  
  
Heero: Ya! Dweebo!  
  
Hilde: HOW DARE YOU YOU JERK!!  
  
Heero: *snickers*  
  
Hilde: *punches Heero in the face*  
  
Heero: *falls on his head*  
  
Hilde: Humph! *sticks her nose in the air and walks off making sure to step on him*  
  
Heero: *unconsious*  
  
A while later at the park in the Sanc Kindom.  
  
Duo: I can't believe that Heero changed so much in one day!  
  
Trowa: No kidding!  
  
Relena: He sure is dreamy now! *swoon* I hope he keeps this up! He's so. So AWESOME!  
  
Hilde: *crying* I can't beilieve he called me a dweebo! *crys histarically*  
  
Duo: Jerk  
  
Trowa: *snickers*  
  
Relena:....  
  
Duo: Relena don't you have anything to say about this?  
  
Relena: *swoon* He's so hot!!  
  
Duo: TROWA QUITE LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY!! Relena!  
  
Relena: He's soo cute!! *eyes turn into hearts*  
  
Hilde: *crys even harder*  
  
Duo: *hugs Hilde* It'll be alright  
  
Hilde: *stops crying and looks up* Duo?  
  
Duo: ??  
  
Hilde: *Swoon* Duo is soo hot!!! *eyes turn to hearts*  
  
Duo: *faints once again*  
  
Trowa: No one for me... *Cries* WAAAAH!  
  
Relena: *snaps outta her swoon* Aww! Hilde and Duo looks so cute together! *smiles happily*  
  
Hilde: DUO! DUO WAKE UP!  
  
Trowa: WAAAAAH! Not fair!!  
  
Relena: *hugs Trowa* It's o.k Trowa you'll find a girl!  
  
Trowa: *stops crying and hugs Relena* You are sooo sweet! *swoons* Relena's soo hot!!! ^__^  
  
Relena: *screams and faints*  
  
Trowa: MY RELENA-CHAN!!!  
  
Hilde: My Duo-chan!! *sobbs uncontrollably*  
  
Trowa: *gives Relena mouth to mouth*  
  
Relena: Wakes up, sees Trowa giving her mouth to mouth and faints again*  
  
Trowa: *Crys* RELENA!!  
  
Duo: *wakes up sees Hilde looking at him funny* O_O  
  
Hilde: MY DUO!! *attaches herself onto him in a hug*  
  
Duo: *screams like a girl* HELPPP!!!!  
  
Relena: *wakes up*  
  
Trowa: RELENA!!! YOUR ALIVE!!! *Hugs her tightly*  
  
Relena and Duo: *scream in horror and run away*  
  
Trowa and Hilde: run after them*  
  
Trowa: RELENA COME BACK MY DARLING!!  
  
Hilde: DUO-CHAN COME BACK TO ME SWEETY!  
  
Relena: What about Catharine??  
  
Trowa: She like Quatre better! Anyways your way cuter!!  
  
Duo: umm.... What about.. umm.. Wufie ?  
  
Hilde: Wufie ? I don't like Wufie !  
  
Duo: Damn!  
  
Relena: *steps on the gas and runs off*  
  
Trowa:*cries and walks home*  
  
Duo: *points to the left* LOOK IT'S Zechs!  
  
Hilde: WHERE WHERE?? *runs to the left*  
  
Duo: *runs home as fast as he can*  
  
Catharine: ? Duo was wrong?  
  
Authors note: Better stuff coming your way 


End file.
